John Field
"John William Field" (b. 15 May, 1962) is an Australian composer/songwriter who has written a large number of songs for the internationally acclaimed Australian children's performers, The Wiggles. He is the older brother of Anthony Field, the Blue Wiggle. He has worked with The Wiggles since 1993 around the early days. He is married to Jacqueline Fallon and they had 4 children. Prior to writing for The Wiggles, John was a member of the Australian rock band, The Cockroaches, alongside his brothers Paul, Anthony and another future Wiggle, Jeff Fatt. In 1992, John was a member of The Honeymen. The pair released two singles 'Felt Like A Kiss' and 'Motorbike Of Love'. John has been in other live bands including The Alligators and The Oomph. His current outfit, The John Field Band is highly sought-after for parties and corporate functions. The John Field Band has released two albums, a self-titled debut, and a follow-up, "Night Will Fall", in December 2007. Field wrote and produced the musical Evie and the Birdman, which originally starred Sam Moran, who was to replace Greg Page as the Yellow Wiggle upon Page's retirement in 2006. He is currently in the process of creating another musical theatre production, Who Loves Me? John has also written commercial jingles, including one for Parklea Markets. He has a degree in Education. He is married to Jacqueline Fallon and has four children. He resides in Sydney, Australia. In May 2008, John was diagnosed as suffering from Dupuytrens Contracture. He is currently seeking treatment. Original Songs Written & Arranged for The Cockroaches & The Wiggles The Wiggles (1991) * Spot the Dalmatian (w/Anthony Field) Here Comes a Song (1992) * The Dreaming Song (w/Anthony Field) Yummy Yummy (1994) * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (w/The Wiggles) Big Red Car (1995) * Wags the Dog (w/The Wiggles) * Dorothy's Dance Party * Hat on my Head (w/Anthony Field) Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Henry's Underwater Big Band * Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song)(w/The Wiggles) * Wave to Wags (w/The Wiggles) Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Have a Very Merry Christmas * Go Santa Go * Unto Us, This Holy Night The Wiggles Movie (1997) * Boom Boom * Mrs. Bingles' Theme * Tap Wags * Ballerina, Ballerina * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (2000) * Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing (w/The Wiggles) * Blow Me Down (w/Greg Truman) * Let's Go (We're Driving in the Big Red Car) (w/The Wiggles) Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party (2001) * Wiggly Party (w/The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie) * Move Like An Emu (w/The Wiggles) * Fun on the Farm (w/The Wiggles) Sailing Around the World (2005) * Sailing Around the World (w/The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay) * Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) (w/The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay) * San Francisco Trolley Car (w/The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay) Song Credits [[The Wiggles (album)|''The Wiggles]] * Get Ready to Wiggle - Music (w/Anthony Field) * Dorothy The Dinosaur - Music * Spot the Dalmatian - Music & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field) [[Here Comes A Song|Here Comes A Song]] * The Dreaming Song - Music & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field) [[Yummy Yummy (album)|Yummy Yummy]] * Hot Potato - Original Composition * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Music & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Monkey Dance - Additional Composition uncredited [[Big Red Car (album)|Big Red Car]] * Wags The Dog - Music & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Dorothy's Dance Party - Music & Lyrics, Arrangement, Sequencing, Guitar * Big Red Car - Music (w/Jeff Fatt) * Hat on My Head - Music & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field) * Do The Flap - Music (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Tony Henry) [[Wake Up Jeff! (album)|Wake Up Jeff!]] * Henry's Underwater Big Band - Music & Lyrics, Arrangement * Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) - Music & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wave to Wags - Music & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (video)|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas]] * Have a Very Merry Christmas - Music & Lyrics, Arrangement * Go Santa Go - Music & Lyrics, Arrangement * Unto Us, This Holy Night - Music & Lyrics, Arrangement [[The Wiggles Movie|The Wiggles Movie]] * Boom Boom - Music & Lyrics, Arrangement * Mrs. Bingles' Theme - Music, Arrangement * Tap Wags - Music, Arrangement * Ballerina, Ballerina - Music & Lyrics, Arrangement * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - Music & Lyrics, Arrangement * Wiggly Medley - Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video|The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video]] * Wiggly Get Up Medley - Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[The Wiggly Big Show|The Wiggly Big Show'']] * Wiggly Christmas Medley - Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jose Feliciano) Gallery Category:People Category:Families Category:Born in 1960's